Exceptions
by WorldofIllumination
Summary: - "As superior and aristocratic as Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he is, he's just not above the "there are exceptions to every rule" rule. Before Sonny Munroe came to Hollywood, there were never exceptions to Chad Dylan Cooper's strict rules." - Short drabble.


Author's note:

Hey everyone! :)

Okay, first things first. As much as anyone might think I got the inspiration from "The Only Exception" by Paramore, I didn't. (Even though I love the song like heck.) In fact, I thought of this idea months before I found about the song. But if you want me to prove it, I can't. :(

I had this idea a _long _time ago, but just lost interest. I refound the file, and since I hadn't posted anything in so long, I decided just to finish it and post it. :P

This is a really short drabble one-shot, about, well - the title says it all. :)

Dedication: Thank you to **all** my friends on the forum! :D Hugs all around! You guys have _**no **_idea how much of an inspiration you all are, and you can brighten my day in a second. :) Love you all! :D

And this is also dedicated to all the people's birthdays' that I missed writing a one-shot for. I'm sorry! D: I hope this makes it up to you.

Disclaimer: Who thinks a teenager like me could own something as beautiful and ingenious as _Sonny With a Chance_? Or anything worthwhile, for that matter? If you do, you're nuts. (:

* * *

**Exceptions**

Zora Lancaster never left her odd little world. No, she couldn't be _even_ and _boring_ like the rest of the world. She wanted to be _different_. Even if it meant being considered weird, even by her closest cast mates and the rest of Condor Studios. _Even_ instead of odd and _boring_ just weren't part of her vocabulary.

Have you noticed the most normal people don't spend most of their time in vents? They wander around the world, exploring non-remote places, finding things they should find, what they needed to find. They didn't hide for hours on end in a mummy case or create cold-cut catapults.

However, as odd as Zora wants to be, she's still human and she's not above the "there are exceptions to every rule" rule. (Or… theory.) Before Sonny Munroe came to Hollywood, there were never exceptions to Zora Lancaster's rules.

But Sonny Munroe was an exception to everything.

* * *

Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell. Grady Mitchell and Nico Harris. Otherwise simply known as Nico and Grady, or Grady and Nico. They never did anything that didn't have to do with only boosting their relationship, if one of those things were trying to discover popcorn twins and sell them online. Those two were like popcorn twins on the inside, however different they looked on the outside. They never paid attention to anything but themselves. The terms "Nico isn't my best friend" and "Grady isn't my best friend" just didn't exist. Because those terms were inconceivable.

Have you noticed that _social_ people had best friends, but were also friends with everyone else? These two were best friends, as they were each others' _only_ friends. Of course, there were their cast mates to hang out with, but which _real_ celebrities were really friends with their cast mates, except for show with the tabloids? (And except for the example of Nico and Grady.)

However, as much as they wanted to be friends with only _each other_, their just not above the "there are exceptions to every rule" rule. (Or… theory.) Before Sonny Munroe came to Hollywood, there were never exceptions to Nico Harris's and Grady Mitchell's rules. (Except about food.)

But Sonny Munroe was an exception to everything.

* * *

Tawni Hart never cared. She had never gotten that warm, fuzzy feeling after doing something _nice_. She had never gotten that uncomfortable feeling in the bottom of her gut if she lied, stolen, or cheated before. Her conscience had just disappeared. _Caring_ and _nice_ just wasn't a part of her vocabulary.

Have you noticed that only _nice_ people do _nice_ things? Just like Sonny Munroe was nice and beautiful on the inside, Tawni Hart was full of hate on the inside. Tawni Hart just didn't do favors, and she never did anything that wouldn't boost up her prettiness or popularity.

However, as pretty as Tawni is, she's just not above the "there are exceptions to every rule" rule. (Or… theory.) Before Sonny Munroe came to Hollywood, there were never exceptions to Tawni Hart's rules.

But Sonny Munroe was an exception to everything.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper never laughed for a good cause. He never let out long peals like the Randoms. No, he couldn't be like them or their non-funny fans. If he did laugh at all, it was a small chuckle aimed at someone that was acting foolish, or foolish in his view and funny in their own. You would never see Chad Dylan Cooper really laugh. (If you did, it would be considered a wonder of the world, because it's just not possible).

Have you noticed the loudest laughs are caused by something they thought was hilarious? _Hilarious_ and _funny_ didn't exist in his vocabulary. _Hilarious and funny only existed with silly people trying to act, not real actors_, he thought. _No exceptions._

However, as superior and aristocratic as Chad Dylan Cooper thinks he is, he's just not above the "there are exceptions to every rule" rule (or should I say... theory). Before Sonny Munroe came to Hollywood, there were never exceptions to Chad Dylan Cooper's strict rules.

But Sonny Munroe was an exception to everything.

That's why, after a long two years of dating, he let out all the laughter that was piled up in his system after 19 years, just for her. Because she was _his_ exception.

* * *

I have to admit, I'm pretty proud of this, even though it's not even 1,000 words. Especially the Chad Dylan Cooper section. (:

*rolls eyes* I think everyone reading this should know what their _supposed_ to do now, right? Well if you don't, I'll give you a tiny hint: **_REVIEW_**. :)

*shoves Chinese take-out into hands* Have a nice day! :D


End file.
